


Яма Дознака

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspiration of 5 season's spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яма Дознака

Дейенерис не ожидала, что ей будет так не по себе. Когда Хиздар уговаривал ее вновь открыть бойцовые ямы, она не слушала его доводов, но послушала резоны самих бойцов.  
\- Мы будем выступать добровольно, с радостью! - сказал Кразз.  
\- А благородный Хиздар зо Лорак назначит награду победителю! - добавил Пятнистый Кот  
Дени посмотрела на своего жениха: "Это правда?"  
\- Конечно, моя королева, - тот почтительно склонил голову. - Победитель получит целый сундук золотых монет. Я слышал, что в Вестеросе на турнирах победитель также получает приз.  
Этим он хотел подчеркнуть, что бой в яме это тоже самое, что состязание благородных рыцарей. Сир Барристан подтвердил его слова, хотя и с неохотой. "Истинный рыцарь, - ваше величество, - сражается не за выигрыш, а только чтобы продемонстрировать свою доблесть". 

Дени разрешила открыть ямы. Теперь она сидела в белом струящемся токаре на высоком помосте рядом с Хиздаром, теперь уже мужем, который выглядел очень довольным. На его обычно невыразительном бледном лице даже играл румянец. Интересно, он так взволнован моим присутствием или предстоящим боем? - подумала Дени. Она никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что несмотря на все доводы, несмотря на обещание мира в Миерине в обмен на открытие бойцовых ям, она совершила ошибку. "Все короли - мясники", - сказал ей как-то Даарио. Теперь ее любовник стоял позади ее кресла, и даже среди шума толпы зрителей, восторженно приветствовавших короля и королеву, она слышала как он недовольно переступает с ноги на ногу и время от времени скрежещет зубами. Она сказала ему, что больше не станет пускать его в свою спальню. Теперь она жена своего мужа, королева, и вести себя должна по по-королевски.  
Затрубили рога, на арену вышли первые бойцы. Один из них был одет в кожаные доспехи и вооружен кривым дотракийским аракхом, а у другого было только небольшое копье и сеть. 

\- Разве это справедливо? - обратилась она к Хиздару. - Сир Барристан говорил, что оружие на турнирах в Вестеросе всегда одинаковое и, к тому же, затупленное. 

Хиздар едва заметно сморщился. Ему совершенно не хотелось заново поднимать эту тему. Теперь действительно поздно возражать, - подумала Дени. Она снова вернулась мыслями к тому разговору о боях. "Сильнейшие бойцы Миерина, ваша милость, тоже бьются не за деньги, - сказал ей тогда Пятнистый Кот. - Раньше, когда мы были рабами, победитель получал самый ценный приз - свободу. Но многие оставались в ямах, потому что не знали другой жизни. Теперь мы все свободны, благодаря вам. И будем биться с вашим именем на устах!". 

Миссандея, сидевшая на маленькой скамеечке рядом с королевским креслом, тихо ахнула, и Дени подняла взгляд на арену. Тот, что был вооружен только копьем, темнокожий, гибкий, словно лоза, победил своего соперника, накинув сеть на его голову, повалив и проткнув трезубцем. Алая кровь полилась на белоснежный песок арены, трибуны загрохотали в приветственных криках, а Дени ощутила во рту противный металлический привкус. Она посмотрела на Хиздара. Он выглядел так, словно бы это он победил соперника и теперь бегал по арене, торжествующе потрясая трезубцем, словно бы это к нему относилось ликование зрителей. Его оливковое чистое лицо светилось торжеством и восторгом, ноздри хищно раздувались. Он наслаждался! "Если все короли - мясники, подумала Дени, то мой новый муж - истинный король". 

Между тем, прислужники унесли мертвеца с арены и засыпали кровавые пятна свежим белым песком. Победитель отправился отдыхать, а на арену выехали карлики в деревянных доспехах. Один из них сидел на толстой свинье, а другой - на большой лохматой собаке. 

\- Смотрите, Дейенерис, - сказал Хиздар улыбаясь. - Это мой подарок для вас. Первый за сегодня, но не последний.  
Карлики объехали арену по кругу, салютуя трибунам. Потом один из них, тот, что ездил на свинье, подскочил к своему товарищу и ударил его по щиту, вызывая на бой. "Они изображают поединок вестеросских рыцарей", - поняла Дейенерис.

\- Значит вы знаете исход этого поединка! - сказала она Хиздару. - Кто же победит? Красный или зеленый? 

\- Победит лев, - ответил муж, загадочно улыбаясь. - Видите ту зарешеченную дверь? Когда кто-то из карликов свалится в песок, оттуда выпустят льва. 

\- Нет! - воскликнула Дейенерис. - Вы обещали мне, что все бойцы будут выступать добровольно. Не могу поверить, что эти карлики согласились на льва! - она схватила Хиздара за руку, унизанную перстнями и сжала изо всех сил. - Сейчас же прекратите это!

Хиздар посмотрел на нее с неподдельным интересом. Потом осторожно освободил руку и неторопливым жестом подозвал распорядителя боев. 

\- Сегодня все будет по вашему желанию, моя дорогая супруга, - сказал Хиздар, когда распорядитель с поклоном удалился. - Хотя обычное представление карликов и не достойно вашего драгоценного взора. Однако один из них, не знаю точно который, особенно забавен. Распорядитель боев приведет его к нам и вы сами в этом убедитесь. 

Представление карликов продолжалось: под хохот и свист толпы сначала один из них, а потом и другой сваливались со своих "коней" и катались по песку, вздымая облака белой песчаной пыли. Наконец они убежали с арены. 

Зрители на трибунах сначала слабо, а потом все сильнее и дружнее принялись скандировать "Си-ку-ди! Си-ку-ди!" 

\- Почему они зовут Семерых? - удивилась Дейенерис. 

\- О, это давнее гискарское представление, моя дорогая. Один воин вызывает шестерых. Обычно он сильнее их всех, но их больше. Иногда вместо этого сикуди - седьмого - выставляли сильного молодого зверя, потому что мало можно найти столь сильных людей. Зато противостоять ему всегда вызывались самые лучшие воины Гиса, иногда даже благородной крови. - Хиздар наклонился к ней и прошептал доверительно: "Это мой второй подарок для вас, сиятельная. Настоящий Сикуди, воин-животное". 

\- Если он победит, то получит ваш приз? Сколько ему надо продержаться? 

Хиздар ухмыльнулся.

\- Чтобы остаться в живых, седьмой должен убить всех остальных, ваше величество, - подсказала Миссандея, - но этого почти никогда не случается. Он смертник. 

На арену один за другим выбегали бойцы из числа шестерых "загонщиков". Они улыбались и демонстрировали ликующей толпе свое оружие. У кого-то это были длинные пиратские ножи, у кого-то топор на длинной рукояти, один был вооружен копьем, а другой - аракхом. Перед королевской трибуной они задерживались особенно долго. Дейенерис узнала Пятнистого кота "Он будет сражаться с моим именем на устах, - вспомнила она. - И все они..."

\- Неужели кто-то добровольно согласился умереть, выступив в роли седьмого? - спросила она Хиздара. 

В ответ он только сжал ее пальцы в своих и кивнул на арену. 

Там как раз появился Сикуди. Это был рыцарь, одетый в вестеросские стальные доспехи и шлем, вооруженный длинным прямым мечом и вытянутым щитом. 

\- Он из Вестероса? - удивилась Дейенерис. Какой-то неизвестный ей вестеросец добрался сюда, к ней, так далеко от родных берегов, только для того, чтобы погибнуть в бойцовой яме?

\- Да, моя королева, - Хиздар торжествующе улыбнулся, словно и впрямь преподнося ей роскошный подарок. - Этот воин твой враг, моя госпожа. Ты изгнала его из своего города под страхом смерти, но он вернулся сюда в армии Юнкая, осаждающей город, посмел поднять свой меч против тебя, и, безусловно, не заслужил почета выступать Сикуди, но в честь заключения мира...

У Дени перехватило дыхание. Она медленно повернула голову и снова посмотрела на арену. Зрители приветствовали Сикуди аплодисментами и криками, но тот стоял посреди белого песчаного круга неподвижно, словно не слыша рева толпы. Шестеро "загонщиков" обступили его и приготовились атаковать по сигналу распорядителя. Трибуны постепенно затихли, и удар гонга прозвучал почти в полной тишине так громко, что у Дени заломило в ушах. Сначала к рыцарю подскочил тот самый гибкий боец, что одержал победу в первом поединке. Он ткнул копьем, метя в незащищенные ноги, но рыцарь легко отбил эту атаку. Остальные "загонщики" тоже начали наскакивать на рыцаря, а он по очереди отбивался.

\- Глупцы. Он вооружен лучше и по одному они с ним не справятся, - заметил Даарио. 

\- Сразу видно, что господин Нахарис ничего не понимает в искусстве, - возразил Хиздар. - Если сразу победить зверя, представления не получится. Получится казнь. 

"Может быть, это было бы лучше", - успела подумать Дейенерис, прежде чем ход боя на арене поменялся. Теперь "загонщики" наскакивали на "зверя" по двое, а то и по трое с разных сторон, тот двигался быстро, но все равно был слишком тяжел в своих доспехах. 

\- Надолго его все равно не хватит, - снова заговорил Даарио. 

В этот момент рыцарь на арене пропустил удар копья в голову и едва не упал. Шлем слетел с него, и Дейенерис услышала, как тихо ахнула Миссандея:

\- Сир Джорах!

Это был он, предатель, который вернулся вопреки ее повелению. Ее медведь, который был с ней с самого начала и видел, как она вошла в огонь, как родились ее драконы...

\- Он заслужил смерть, - произнесла Дейенерис. - Он предавал меня моим врагам и вернулся, чтобы воевать против меня. 

Вопреки ее словам, сир Джорах на арене пока не собирался умирать. Уже двое из загонщиков оросили своей кровью белый песок, а рыцарю только слегка поранили лицо. 

Дени заставила себя оторвать взгляд от поединка. Она повернулась к Миссандее: 

\- Принеси мне воды с лимоном. Очень жарко. 

Та поспешно встала, но когда уходила, успела дважды обернуться на арену. "Она переживает за предателя, - поняла Дени. - Как странно..."

Бой продолжался, но Дени больше не смотрела на него. Она слушала лязг оружия и крики толпы, приняла из рук вернувшейся Миссандеи кубок и принялась жадно пить, так что вода потекла у нее по подбородку и закапала платье. Хиздар поспорил с Даарио на сотню золотых - он считал, что рыцарь на арене победит четырех бойцов, прежде чем падет сам. А Даарио ставил только на троих.  
Когда третий воин наткнулся на меч Джораха и упал на песок выблевывая свою кровь, толпа снова взорвалась криками "Си-ку-ди! Си-ку-ди!" Все они тоже сделали ставки, - поняла Дейнерис. Весь ее народ, и те, кто ненавидел ее, и те, кто любил, бывшие рабы и их бывшие хозяева, все принимали участие в том, что происходило...

Дени посмотрела на арену. 

У Сикуди осталось только три противника, но все они выглядели менее уставшими, чем он. По лицу Джораха тек пот, смывая кровь из глубокой царапины на скуле. 

\- Он решил нападать, потому что сил совсем не осталось, - сказал Даарио.

\- Это хорошая стратегия, еще один точно поляжет, - возразил Хиздар. 

Он предатель. Он заслужил смерть. Смерть с оружием в руках лучше, чем... Они сделали ставки. 

\- Вы плачете, ваше величество? - спросила Миссандея шепотом.

\- Что? Конечно, нет, - Дени улыбнулась. - Слишком хотела пить, вот и облилась. 

Четвертый противник упал, но и Джорах упал на одно колено. Это дало преимущество двум оставшимся бойцам. Пират с длинными кинжалами сделал выпад, брызги крови оросили его лицо. Джорах попытался встать, но вдруг выронил меч и упал на песок. Трибуны грохнули. 

Кубок выпал из рук Дени и покатился по ступеням куда-то вниз, яростно звякая на каждой. 

\- Стойте, - сказала она, - остановите это сейчас же. Остановите!

\- Уже все, моя драгоценная королева. Бой закончен. - сказал Хиздар. - Двое победителей разделят приз, как я и обещал, а капитан Нахарис проиграл мне сотню золотых. 

Арена была залита кровью, служители уносили поверженных бойцов, но к Джораху никто не подходил. Дени встала.

\- Постойте, Дейенерис, - остановил ее Хиздар. - Еще один подарок, - Он подтолкнул к ней карлика, видимо одного из тех, что участвовал в представлении. - Позвольте вам представить еще одного вашего врага, Тириона из дома Ланнистеров. 

Карлик поднял лохматую золотую голову, и Дени удивилась его острому взгляду.  
\- Я не враг вам, - сказал он по-вестеросски. - За мою голову назначена награда в Королевской Гавани, потому что я убил короля Джоффри и своего отца, Тайвина Ланнистера. 

\- Как ты оказался здесь? - спросила Дейенерис.

\- Тот рыцарь, что валяется там, - карлик кивнул большой головой на арену, - вез меня к вашей милости, но нас захватил работорговец. 

\- Работорговец?

\- За стенами вашего благословенного города полным полно работорговцев, ваша милость, - ответил он зло. 

Дени промолчала. Она обошла карлика и стала спускаться с трибуны, придерживая подол токара, не глядя, следует ли за ней Даарио, сир Барристан или Миссандея. 

Она вышла из тени, которую давал навес над королевской трибуной и почувствовала, как оглушающе жарко было на солнце, даже ей, королеве с драконьей кровью в венах. От горячего песка поднималось трясучее марево, в котором предметы расплывались, от чего Дени казалось, что все происходит во сне.

Пахло кровью.

Все короли - мясники. Разве она - исключение?

Она была почти у цели, когда дорогу ей преградил Пятнистый Кот, сияя улыбкой на широком татуированном лице.  
\- Я дрался с вашем именем на устах, ваше величество, и победил!  
Он словно был пьян. Глаза его сверкали, и он потрясал оружием. Бой еще не закончился для него. Дени улыбнулась ему и прошла мимо. 

Джорах лежал не шевелясь, раскинув руки. Теперь Дени видела, что его доспехи стары и покрыты ржавчиной, и даже составлены из разных наборов, словно шутовские. Там, где наплечник неплотно прилегал к помятой кирасе, пузырилась кровь. Она опустилась на колени, наклонилась, пытаясь услышать его дыхание. 

\- Джорах, - позвала она, приподнимая его голову. По ее лицу текли слезы, теперь она их не сдерживала.  
Он посмотрел на нее, узнавая не сразу. Его лицо скривилось, и Дени поняла, что он силится выговорить ее имя. Она не могла этого допустить, поэтому она наклонилась ниже и поцеловала его в дрожащие губы. 

Она закрыла глаза и поэтому не увидела, как солнце в тоже мгновение исчезло за огромной черной тенью драконьих крыльев.


End file.
